<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Wasn’t the Welcome I was Expecting by strike_rabia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905602">That Wasn’t the Welcome I was Expecting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strike_rabia/pseuds/strike_rabia'>strike_rabia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Tired Robin Ellacott, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strike_rabia/pseuds/strike_rabia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a too long of a short while since our detectives have seen eachother..</p><p>Hi everyone! I am relatively new to the Strike fandom (since the LW television series aired in the UK back in August 2020) and this is my first time ever writing a fic! I started reading your Strike works on ao3 in October and I’ve been debating whether or not I should have a go at it myself as I have so many random prompts in my head! So here it goes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Wasn’t the Welcome I was Expecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late and it had been a tedious day, but she knew he would always be waiting for her.</p><p>Robin clutched on to the sharp, metal bannister as she climbed up the soggy stairs to the office. She was in ache all over from a long and wet day of surveillance. To make matters worse, the unexpected but harsh rain of March had twisted her discreet umbrella inside out.</p><p>Robin felt the desperate need for a warm and overly sweet cuppa. She glanced at her small wrist-watch. <strong>21:43</strong>. Her bear of a man would be catching up on the footy highlights. Robin felt a wave of affection wash over her as she allowed herself to imagine Cormoran’s large frame sunk into the depths of the compact frame of his cheap armchair; clutching a bottle of Doom Bar in one hairy paw, and a Bensons&amp;Hedges in the other.</p><p>The duo’s serene relationship had begun on the night of her birthday in the almost movie-like gesture of a peck on the threshold of her door. From then on, it had been pleasant and steady (the complete opposite of whatever she had with Twatthew). She snickered to herself as she recalled Cormoran’s once private nickname for her ex. <em>Once private.</em> They were gradually driving out of there pining ways.</p><p>As she reached the landing, Robin reluctantly shook the useless fabric. In doing so, a few rogue droplets had sprung all over her slim form.</p><p><em>“Ah, I’ll deal with that later”, </em>she thought, and dumped it on the floor. Robin’s mind was set on a relaxing cup of tea, and maybe even a relaxing cup of Corm..</p><p>As Robin approached the door, gradually shaking her navi peacoat and scarf off in the process, her detectives senses immediately came to light as she saw not one, but a batch of faint, orangey glows behind the foggy glass.</p><p>———————————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there’s the first chapter done and dusted! I have an idea of where I want this to go but your lovely suggestions are always welcome. I apologise beforehand for any cringe-worthy content but it’s my first time properly writing in about 2 years! That is if psychology and geography essays count...</p><p>Of course, kudos are always welcome :P. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>